


i'll wish that you'll never leave

by never_bloom_again



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Insecurity, M/M, They are so in love, but not too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: Carlos hated it when TK went away. It wasn’t exactly often that he did, but it wasn’t unheard of for him to either, and it was horrible every time he did. Carlos found it harder to work, focus, or even sleep without TK around, even if they didn’t even spend every night together anyway. There was just something disconcerting about not even having the option to go and visit him should Carlos need or want to.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	i'll wish that you'll never leave

**Author's Note:**

> ahh kdjfhksfs i love these two sm, i hope you enjoy!!

Carlos hated it when TK went away. It wasn’t exactly often that he did, but it wasn’t unheard of for him to either, and it was horrible every time he did. Carlos found it harder to work, focus, or even sleep without TK around, even if they didn’t even spend every night together anyway. There was just something disconcerting about not even having the option to go and visit him should Carlos need or want to.

Carlos lived for the texts that TK would send him, the photos of him grinning as he enjoyed his time wherever he was - normally back home in New York - always captioned with  _ Wish you were here _ . More so than those, however, Carlos depended on their calls, when Carlos wasn’t on shift and TK was free, even if they were just brief check ins, discussing how much they missed one another, or how their days were going.

When he wasn’t working, he spent what was probably an alarming amount of time sitting on his couch, watching reruns of shows the two of them had watched together, wearing one of his boyfriend’s hoodies, trying to pretend it still smelt like him after nearly two weeks. He was glad TK wouldn’t see him like this - even Carlos could admit that it was sort of depressing that he was such a disaster trying to survive two weeks without his boyfriend.

It wasn’t entirely his fault though - despite all the  _ I love you _ ’s and  _ I miss you _ ’s, TK just looked so  _ happy _ in New York, and Carlos couldn’t fault him for that. It was where he grew up, he still had family and friends there, but it still made Carlos feel kind of terrible for two reasons - he couldn’t help but wonder if he was more invested in the relationship, that maybe it was as one-sided as it had initially seemed, or maybe TK would realise how happy being back in New York made him outweighed everything he had waiting back in Austin. Outweighed Carlos.

But until he knew otherwise, until TK told him that he inevitably wouldn’t be coming back - if it wasn’t this time, it would be the next, Carlos was sure - he would simply keep marking off the days as they dragged on by, waiting until TK was finally home, until he could see his love again.

Carlos lay in bed thinking about it, unable to sleep. He wished that the hoodie he had stolen still smelt like TK, that would be so much more effective in calming him down, in trying to help his brain dismiss what he did know to be true.

As the hours ticked by and it became clear that sleep would not be coming to him easily, Carlos decided to get out of bed, making his way to the living room, because even if he couldn’t sleep, he didn’t have to simply lie in bed, reflecting on everything that was inevitably going to go badly.

Pacing around his house aimlessly at whatever god awful hour of the night - or more likely morning - Carlos wondered how he was going to survive until his boyfriend’s return if he had already reached the point where he could no longer sleep, when his eyes caught sight of something reflecting the moonlight that shone through his window. His ring of keys were bright and clear to see, where they sat on his kitchen bench.

There were a few keys on there, but it was one in particular that caught Carlos’s eye, and it was the newest addition, the key to the apartment that TK had decided to move into as a step to regaining his independence.

More often than not, the two of them both stayed at Carlos’s home, but it was nice for TK to have his own place, just as an option, and they did often crash there if they were closer, and didn’t want to make the journey back to the house.

TK had said that Carlos was always welcome there, and Carlos wondered if that offer still stood whilst TK was away, because maybe if he were there, in TK’s space, it wouldn’t feel quite so lonely, and he would feel closer to him again.

It wouldn’t be time for TK to arrive back for another two days, Carlos knew, and he was very aware that trying to do his job with no sleep was a terrible and risky idea, so he gave into the temptation of the silver key, grabbing it as he left, not even bothering to change before getting into the car.

Carlos spent the drive anxious, not sure if he was doing the right thing by going over to TK’s, but he had to try, and hope that his boyfriend wouldn’t mind when he told him. 

As he made his way up to the apartment, despite his uncertainty about whether he should even be there, Carlos calmed down, the idea of being as close to TK as he could be when he was miles away comforting him.

He unlocked the door and entered, locking the door behind him and dumping his keys on the bench, making his way directly to the bedroom. Carlos quickly looked through TK’s closet and found another hoodie that would fit him, putting it on before he climbed into bed. Carlos could immediately feel himself calm and become more drowsy as the scent fooled his exhausted brain into believing that TK wasn’t halfway across the country.

\--

TK was not halfway across the country, as it turned out, which Carlos nearly jumped as he found out, his eyes fluttering open, only to be faced with his boyfriend who was sitting in bed next to him.

“Ty?” He said, although his voice was still slightly croaky from sleep. “You’re here?”

TK grinned softly down at Carlos.

“Yeah, I am. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you either,” Carlos responded, slowly becoming more aware, and his thoughts becoming clearer as he woke up more. “Aren’t you supposed to still be in New York?”

“Well,” TK began, and Carlos began to sit up, leaning against the headboard next to his boyfriend, trying to get as close as he could - almost two weeks apart was enough, he would make sure to get as close as possible now he could. “I thought I would come and surprise you. I was going to drop my things off here and then head over to your place. But I guess it was you who surprised me.”

Carlos could feel his face flushing a gentle pink colour, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I just… I missed you.”

He hoped that TK didn’t mind that Carlos had invaded his home when he wasn’t around just because he was lonely, but he could only care about that a little, when he was just so happy that TK was back, that he had chosen time back in Austin, with Carlos, over a longer stay in New York. It didn’t erase his insecurities or concerns about it, but it certainly made some progress in assuaging them, if only temporarily.

“I missed you too,” TK replied, and he turned to kiss Carlos. “Do you mind if we keep laying down for a bit? I couldn’t sleep on the plane.”

Carlos nodded, quite content to spend as much time as TK was willing to, cuddled up in one another’s arms.

  
It was only as he was on the verge of dozing off that Carlos realised that the grey t-shirt that TK was wearing had emblazoned in one corner  _ Austin Police Department _ . Pulling TK even closer, Carlos allowed his eyes to fall closed, content and exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too OOC! let me know what you thought :)


End file.
